Excalibur
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: Summary: Excalibur appears at Hogwarts suddenly and everyone has a chance to pull it out of the stone… poor Harry! "Welcome to your new destiny." "Aw, shit!" HPDM, slash! *REPOST! Sorry I took it down. Going back up and finishing it now!
1. A New Destiny

Excalibur

Edited

* * *

><p><strong>By: Tara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Excalibur appears at Hogwarts suddenly and everyone has a chance to pull it out of the stone… poor Harry! "Welcome to your new destiny." "Aw, shit!" HPDM, slash!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was watching television (a rare occurrence) and I just had this idea and had to get it out… so, I really don't know where this is going… well, I have an idea where, but any suggestions would be appreciated! With all of the other fics I'm working on as well, I'm just glad that summer is starting and I am hopefully going to have more time to write! Ahhhhh!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own not the legend of Excalibur, nor anything from JKR's books.**

*REPOSTING* If you have been looking for it... it's back!

* * *

><p><strong>Genres: Humor, Romance, Dangerous Muse, Who Knows<strong>

**Rating: M just for safety purposes**

**WARNINGS: Well, I don't think there are any warnings as of now… but they may come in the future!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: **A New Destiny**

"Did you see it?"

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"I did!"

"You did!"

"When?"

"Where?"

"I saw it earlier! I saw the handle when they were moving it!"

"_Really?"_

"Oh yea."

"You're so lucky! I wish I got to see it!"

"Do you think they'll let us try?"

"They have to! It's our born right to try!"

"Merlin! What if one of us pulls it out?"

The rest if the conversation was lost to Harry as the herd of girls went into a room and Harry was left in the corridor all alone.

_What were they talking about? Born right to try what? Pull what out?_

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was a buzz with chatter. <em>Much louder than usual.<em> Draco thought sitting down in this spot. He raised a fine brow. _Even the Slytherins are glowing._ He sneered in this mind. _Pathetic._

Across the hall, silver eyes caught a glimpse of emerald green as the other boy looked around him frantically. Harry was slightly scared. _Ok, what is in the juice and who put it there!_ The Golden Boy inched away from a positively glowing Ron.

Sitting in front of him, Hermione was gossiping excitedly with a Ravenclaw behind her, and Ginny was looking dazed into her goblet with a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth. Harry cringed. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

The talking stopped suddenly and both Harry and Draco looked around confused – the latter hiding his confusion successfully – at the strangeness of their fellow schoolmates. The Headmaster stood before the students with a frightening gleam in his eyes and a goofy, lop-sided grin.

"Students, I am well aware that you all know exactly what has happened." There was a low confirming murmur. "It is my pleasure to assure you that _all_ of you will be given your chance… boys and girls, seventh-years to first-years. We will begin after breakfast with the seventh-years." A cheer resounded in the hall followed by a lower pitched groan. "Enjoy you breakfast."

In mere seconds, Harry found that most of the food was gone. Looking to his left, Ron was drooling over his food and to his right, Seamus was inhaling his. _It's not like I'm all that hungry any way._

Breakfast was over in half the time it normally took and Harry found himself standing amongst a mob of seventh-years becoming rather squished. _I want to wake up. Come on Harry! This is just a dream… this is just a dream! You'll wake up, find Hermione reading her book or doing her homework, Ron snoring away, and everything will be back to normal. _Alas, he could not seem to wake up.

"May I have your attention…Please!"

Harry looked up to see Seamus standing on a raised platform with something covered in a black fabric behind him. It took a moment, but Harry soon realized that it was dead silent.

"Thank you!" Seamus, with an impious smirk, turned and deftly revealed the 'surprise'. "Step right up! This is a once in a life time event! Yes! Everything you've heard is true! The Excalibur has come to Hogwarts! Come one, come all to try your hand at Excalibur!"

"Thank you Mr. Finnigan. I believe that will be enough."

Seamus flashed the Headmaster a huge, happy grin before bounding off to the front of the gathered crowd.

"As Mr. Finnigan has informed you, this is indeed Excalibur and you will be the first to try your luck with it." A cheer echoed throughout the hall. "However, you will only be given this one chance." A slight moan followed his words. "Now, I believe that Professor O'Reilly has requested his first block students to go first." The advanced DADA professor nodded. "Will those students please step forward."

Seven students detached themselves from the mass of bodies: Nott, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Boot, Draco, and Harry. The others impatiently made way for the group. Professor O'Reilly watched with a twinkle in his eye that rivaled Dumbledore's.

"Mr. Potter," Harry nodded once toward the Headmaster, "you will go first."

Harry sighed and made his was up to the sword stuck in the stone. _At least I know what is going on now. _As Harry observed the hilt, a feeling of dread filled his being and threatened to suffocate him. _I _really _don't want to do this._

Harry reached out, and as soon as his nimble fingers touched the silver inlayed design of the hilt, he knew something was going to happen and he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Go Harry!"

Harry ignored Ron's cheer as he focused on faking a pull. _Don't come out. Don't come out. Don't… Bloody hell!_

Harry nearly cried as the sword followed his hand – which was _not _grasping the sword, but merely hovering around it – to come out of the stone and into his grasp of its own accord. It glowed faintly and Harry barely noticed the warmth coming off of it.

A mist began to form in the air. All eyes watched as it manifested into a womanly figure. A breeze blew through the room carrying a soothing, musical voice.

"The sword of honor and strength, truth and mercy, power and wisdom has chosen!" The woman made of mist place a hand on Harry's shoulder dampening the fabric of his cloak. "Welcome to your new destiny."

Harry glanced at between the now empty space of the woman and the oddly light sword in his hand.

"Aw, shit!"

R & R


	2. Muted Frogs

**Excalibur**

*Edited*

* * *

><p><strong>By: Tara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Excalibur appears at Hogwarts suddenly and everyone has a chance to pull it out of the stone… poor Harry! "Welcome to your new destiny." "Aw, shit!" HPDM, slash!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Posting two chapters right away. ^.^ Chapter 3 soon!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own not the legend of Excalibur, nor anything from JKR's books.**

***RE-POSTING***

* * *

><p><strong>Genres: Humor, Romance, Dangerous Muse, Who Knows<strong>

**Rating: M just for safety purposes**

**WARNINGS: May very well contain Albus bashing in Future chapters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Mute Frogs<strong>

Harry stood on the dais holding Excalibur and wishing desperately for the sword to go back in the stone. The mass of seventh years were silent in shock and awe. He could feel their silence surrounding him.

Harry began to wish even harder for the sword to return to its former place. He was even visualizing it happening in his mind. To his astonishment, the sword flew from his hand and pierced the stone, sliding into place once more.

_**As my master bids of me, I will obey. I shall await your call.**_

The voice was low and strong and only in Harry's mind. He looked from the sword to his hand and back again. After a few moments of calculation, he pieced the facts together and realized that he was most likely bound with the sword and there was nothing he could do about it.

_I really don't want any more _special _attention._

_**Then here is where I stay until the time comes for your need.**_

Harry mentally heaved a sigh. Just great. He was bonded to a sword, but not just any sword. No, the one and only Excalibur, _and_ he was mentally talking to said sword.

"Harry, my boy?"

Harry turned to the Headmaster and his fellow classes mates. "A mistake. It seems that it thought it was supposed to choose me, but it was confused," he said with a charming smile, hoping that they bought his act.

Albus nodded his head. "I can see where that might happen. Very well," the headmaster gestured to the other six students. "Let us continue."

Harry happily moved to allow Seamus room on the dais and silently contemplated over his new fate as the seventh years tried their hand at Excalibur.

~.~.o.~.~

Harry sat in Professor O'Reilly's Advance DADA class trying desperately to ignore a faint hum in his mind. The professor was saying something about some rare defense magic, learned & founded in medieval times, when the Headmaster's voice was heard throughout the room.

"Attention: All seventh years are to be in class within the next five minutes. All sixth years are to report to the Great Hall."

O'Reilly huffed at the interruption. "I suppose we could be a continuin' our lecture now," he spoke with a light Irish accent.

"Professor?"

"What be it now, Ms. Parkinson?"

Pansy stood up from her seat. "Are we going to learn the medieval defense magic?"

"O' course ye are! Why else would I be a talking 'bout it?" The professor shook his head. "Ye nee' ta know the history of a ting to know how to wield it to its full potential."

Harry had an odd feeling O'Reilly was talking to him more than just answering Pansy's question. He flipped his quill around and tensed as the humming got louder.

"Now, lads and lasses, I want ye all ta look o'here…"

~.~.o.~.~

It was the end lunch and already the second years where preparing to have a chance at Excalibur. It seemed as if the humming in his head had increased tenfold since he was in DADA that morning. He watched during his free period as each second year tried and failed to pull the sword out.

He noticed something curious about the sword as one Gryffindor second year stepped up, Sahara, he believed her name was. Every time another person tugged on the sword, the deeper it burrowed into the stone. Not only that, but as it buried itself, the humming in his head intensified, if only slightly.

_I wonder why? Could they be connected in some way?_

Dumbledore sent the second years away and summoned the last group. Excitement was high and Harry smiled, watching the antics of the first years.

"Mason, you first.

A Ravenclaw boy stepped up, reached for the hilt of the sword located just above his head, and put all his weight into pulling it out. Harry doubled over in pain just as the boy touched the hilt. Throughout the morning, there had been various times when a slight, sharp pain pierced his stomach, but nothing like this.

The boy kept tugging and tugging, not letting up until Dumbledore levitated him away from the sword. The rest of the first years were loud in proclaiming their unhappiness toward Mason's actions. Harry straightened his back, the pain gone, and assessed the boy with his eyes.

"You alright there, mate?

Harry nodded his head. Ron sighed and slipped next to Harry on the bench. "I left Hermione in the Library, apparently she wants to finish all the research for her Magical World Languages essay due in three weeks.

"That sounds like something she would do.

Ron gazed longingly toward Excalibur as a Hufflepuff gave in to defeat. "I wish I could have pulled it out."

Harry kept his eyes trained on Mason. "Why would anyone ever want to?"

Ron gaped like a fish. "What do you mean, 'why would anyone want to'? This is Excalibur we're talking about! It's been preserved for ages, just waiting for the right person to pull it out! The power! The fame! Anyone would love to go down in history as a wielder of Excalibur!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's ascending vocals, but kept his focus on the boy.

"Excalibur may represent honor, strength, and whatever else that misty woman said, but to me, all it represents is more responsibilities. More having no control over my life. More having to save people. More having to deal with people who don't know to mind their own business. More trying to keep part of my life to myself. More having to fend off others from watching my every move, note-taking my every breath. More of what I already have and don't want any more of."

Ron sat silently in his seat for awhile. The first years where done and promptly sent back off to class. Dumbledore placed a protection ward over the sword and called for a meeting with the staff for later that evening.

"I don't know what it is like being Harry Potter," Ron began slowly, as if he was trying really hard to say exactly what he wanted to portray. "But I do know what it is like to be just another wizard, to be invisible. I know what it is like to be Harry Potter's shadow, even if only to everyone else."

Ron paused, stared at the sword, and then continued. "But I do know that the sword would mean being recognized as me, Ron. I wouldn't be invisible, a shadow, or just some wizard anymore.

"But as you said, there are a lot of responsibilities and unwanted attention that come with Excalibur. I don't know if they would be worth it, but I know that given the chance, many, including myself, would leap for it."

Harry regarded his fellow Gryffindor in a new light. That was probably the only time he had ever heard Ron be so eloquent about his feelings. It made Harry ponder about his own desires in life.

"So, mate, if you're ready, we need to be getting off to Herbology. I don't think Mione would be happy if we were late."

Harry acquiesced to Ron's urgings, allowing the humming to fade to a low simmer and his thoughts to be pushed off for a later time

~.~.o.~.~

Dinner was a frightful event. Students from all houses and all years were arguing over what to do with Excalibur. Harry sat in the midst of it all, wishing that everyone talking would just go mute or turn into toads like Trevor's. An image of the Great Hall full of mute toads just sitting around wondering what the hell just happened came easily into his mind. His wild imagination then added its own little pleasures with turning the males a sickly pink color with purple warts and the females an ugly brown color with bright yellow warts.

The level of noise in the Hall grew as a few particular groups started yelling at each other.

_Please! Just make them stop! Toads or no toads! Just shut them up!_

A blinding flash went throughout the hall, successfully silencing the noise. Harry sighed in relief and then turned his attention to see what happened.

Half of the student population of Hogwarts had been turned into the sickly colored toads Harry had thought of earlier, and almost everyone else was mute.

"What the hell?"

Harry's eyes flew to meet silver ones as the owner of the outburst leaped from his seat and tried to incorporate himself into the wall behind him. Harry found Ron and Hermione trying to do the same exact thing, Hermione making shooing gestures and Ron screaming like a girl.

"Please calm down." Dumbledore's voice roared throughout the hall. Harry wondered idly why the Headmaster had not done so earlier to stop all the noise, it seemed pointless now, what with Ron's voice being the only sound from the students gathered. "I assure you that everyone will be changed back to their former selves. Professors," he addressed those at the head table, "every wand will be needed to secure the safety of all students. Heads, please see to each of your own Houses.

"As for those of you still in your rightful form…"

During the Headmaster's speech-of-sorts, Harry had focused on tapping into Excalibur to find out what happened. There was no way all the toads where simply a coincidence.

_Excalibur? Was that you?_

_**Aye, Master. I did as my master wished.**_

_I never actually meant for them to be turned into toads!_

_**What is it that my master meant by his command?**_

_Command? I didn't tell you to do anything!_

_**I am an extension of my master. What my master desires, I obey.**_

_I desire that they be turned back!_

_**As you so choose.**_

Dumbledore stopped in middle speech as popping noises could be heard echoing. One by one, toads where "popping" into humans.

_Thank you._

_**It was your will.**_

Harry ignored the last comment and turned to help a fellow Gryffindor reorient himself as a human. The boy opened his mouth, but found that he was still mute.

Panic filled the hall as all those who where once toads realized that they too were mute.

Harry sighed, stood up, grabbed Ron and Hermione, and dashed out of the hall and to the Gryffindor common room. Harry vaguely noticed other students running to their own Houses.

~.~.o.~.~

"This is horrible!"

"Oh, come on Mione, Madam Pompfrey will have them all as good as new in no time."

"Ron! This is serious! Some unknown magic was used to turn most of the students into TOADS!

"Mute toads," Harry absently corrected.

"Mute toads, colored toads, whatever! The point is that they were TURNED INTO TOADS!"

"I wonder how they plan to get to their dorms," he mused aloud, effectively blocking Hermione's voice from his thoughts. "They can't speak, but they need to say the password to enter the Houses. I wonder how a mute person would go about being a wizard."

"A mute wizard, mate? I never heard such a thing."

"Really? I suppose it wouldn't really be possible."

Hermione was fuming. Here they were with a crisis on their hands and the boys were chatting away as if nothing was wrong! The nerve!

"Relax, Herm, the professors will take care of everything." Harry yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Ron sent a pleading look after Harry, feeling his girlfriend's stare directed at him. Harry briefly took a mental note to expect Ron late that night as his friend was sure to have to sit through another Hermione Granger lecture/scolding.

~.~.o.~.~

Draco Malfoy paced across his private rooms. First he finds out that Excalibur is at Hogwarts, then Harry pulls it out only to have it return to the stone, then no one else is able to pull it out, and lastly the whole toad incident. It was too odd of a day to be real.

Draco flopped down on his bed. Damn being elegant and precise with his movements, he was alone, in his chambers, and he could care less. All he cared about was falling asleep.

"This day had to have been a dream. There's no other explanation."

Draco proceeded to prepare for bed, musing over the day's events. _At least I didn't pull Excalibur out. I could just imagine the gleeful look in Lucius's face._ An involuntary shiver went through him.

"Thank Merlin."

~.~.o.~.~

Harry awoke early for breakfast the next day. He had an amusing dream of sitting on a throne in the Great Hall and dictating the students in a musical about strawberry jam being sent from heaven and apricots from hell. To top it off, Seamus was demanding that he should be front center since he had the best voice, which Malfoy argued was simply not true and that no one had a better voice then him. Then Neville stood them both up and just started singing, leaving the other two to pout throughout the entire song.

Suffice to say, it was an amusing dream.

In the Great Hall Harry managed to eat most of his breakfast while trying not to remember his dream.

_**Is this what my master wishes?**_

_What? Oh, you. No. I do not wish for anything right now. I am quite happy thank-you-very-much._

_**Then why does my master portray imagines of music and dancing while eating breakfast? I can make it happen –**_

_No! I was merely thinking about my dream last night. Can you see all of my thoughts?_

_**No, only those you portray strongly with desire.**_

Harry thought about that for a second before responding. _Then I will have to learn to shield my thoughts._

_**I can teach my master how as I have done before.**_

_You taught King Arthur to guard his thoughts?_

_**Who is this King Arthur? I know only my master.**_

Harry left the conversation at that. There was much he needed to learn.

~.~.o.~.~

The Headmaster was in a state of chaos. Up in his private rooms, he twirled in a chair trying to figure out what was going on.

It was proved that the magical onslaught from the night before was directly linked to Excalibur's power which meant that its wielder resided within the school.

The twinkle appeared in his eyes again as he left his rooms in a rush.

~.~.o.~.~

The trio made its way to the Great Hall to spend their free period right before lunch. They were shocked to find a few staff members preparing to try their hand at Excalibur. As soon as the first one touch Excalibur's hilt, Harry noticed the humming in his head again.

Its constant low presence was easily ignored, but now the hum rang louder through his mind.

The trio left the Hall, Ron and Hermione gleefully debating which professor will pull it out, if at all, and headed for the library. Harry sighed as he set himself to the task of homework with the humming resounding in his mind.

~.~.o.~.~

By dinner Harry had the largest headache imaginable. The Headmaster had proclaimed to the school that the remaining staff members were to have their chance at Excalibur as soon as dinner was over.

Harry glared into his food, trying to demolish his headache. He felt a pulse in his head and then all the pain was gone, leaving just a light hum.

_**My master shan't bare such burden.**_

_Where did the pain go?_

_**I transferred it from you. The hum is that of the stone. It calls for you to release me and warns you of others who try to.**_

Harry nodded his head. That much was understandable.

"Dear Merlin! Dumbledore's going to try! Ron! Harry! Look!"

Harry turned his attention in the direction of Hermione's wild gestures. Sure enough, the Headmaster had stepped onto the dais. As the last being in Hogwarts to approach Excalibur, everyone present waited with held breaths as he reached for the hilt.

Harry felt the humming intensify.

_**I am sorry, my master. The stronger and more powerful the being the harder it is for the stone to withstand them. This one seems to think he can influence the stone with his magic and summon me.**_

Everyone watch on as the stone began to change colors. The power of the stone was fighting the onslaught of Dumbledore's magic. The humming increased to a point where it became too painful and Harry doubled over in pain, clutching his head.

_Make it stop! Make it stop!_

_**He is forcing his power into the stone. I cannot act without my master. **_Even through his own pain, Harry could feel the strain placed on Excalibur. If it were possible to inflict pain upon a sword, the Headmaster seemed quite capable of it.

_I command you to stop him! Make it go away!_

_**I do not possess the power to fight him. He is aiming toward the stone and thus I cannot act. **_Harry was frightened at how weak Excalibur sounded in his head.

Gasps filled the hall as the sword came out slightly in Dumbledore's hand.

_Excalibur! To me! Come to me!_

A bright light filled the room. When it had faded everyone was surprised to see Harry standing on the Gryffindor table wielding Excalibur with a look of pure anger etched into his features. Dumbledore was found on the ground with a huge smile on his face as he looked toward the stone.

Groping around, as if he expected to find something, Albus's smile slowly dissolved. "Where is it?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Looking for Excalibur?"

Dumbledore looked up to find a very angry Harry wielding Excalibur. Dumbledore didn't understand how Harry got Excalibur nor why the boy seemed to be so angry at him.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva tried to take control of the situation, "please get off the table!" she rushed over to the Headmaster's side. "Are you alright, Albus?"

He nodded his head. "What happened? I thought I had Excalibur, Minerva. It was right there in my grasp. You saw it! I was pulling it free."

Minerva blocked Albus from the view of the students with a mournful look. Madam Pompfrey was at his side in moments checking to see if he was alright.

Harry had not moved from his spot and when Minerva turned to find him still standing there, she all but yelled at the boy to leave.

_**Master, his magic is strong. Do you wish to fight him?**_

Harry paused in his angry mental visions of teaching his headmaster a lesson. _No. I do not, h_e replied when he began to think about the consequences.

Before anything more could happen, including Minerva turning Harry himself into a toad and removing him from the Great Hall, the misty presence of a woman once again appeared next to Harry.

"You accept your destiny, Child of Waters and Mist of Old?"

Harry could see that there was a fish swimming within her left arm. "Yes," he spoke with a defeated sigh. "I guess I have no choice now."

"He who refuses power is best suited to wield such power. The Old Enlightened One must you seek out for his guidance. Fulfill your destiny, Chosen One. This is the purpose for which you were born."

Harry gave the sword a long, good look. He noticed some etchings in it and if not for the fact that the whole student population was watching, he would have inquired about them. As it was, he had no clue what this destiny entailed, nor how it would conflict with his current position with his annoying prophecy.

_**That is not my Master's destiny.**_

"What?" Harry spoke aloud, returning his attention to the misty vision. " What about Voldemort?" He ignored the tension now resounding in the hall from mentioning the Dark Lord's name.

The woman shook her head in a fluid motion, her hair moving about her as if she was underwater. "Excalibur is only for your destiny."

"The Prophecy?" he asked as understanding dawned.

"Irrelevant. The power of the old ways supersedes any wistful prophecy made by the children."

Harry wanted to laugh at the whole situation. By taking Excalibur, he was no longer destined to be the Golden Boy, nor the Savior of the Wizarding World.

_**You wish to fulfill this prophecy, Master?**_

_Who else, Excalibur? I have spent years defying him and fighting against him. No one else has done as I have. No one else has been forced to take the burden, nor would I wish the hardships of this position onto anyone._

_**My Master's heart remains free of the taint of power mortals fall prey to. I will do as my Master bids me.**_

"Excalibur is meant for one purpose, Chosen One," the misty woman spoke once more. "Only to fulfill your destiny and reunite the Old to bring balance once more. Those of Merlin's gift and those of his heart will have prosperity and peace. Only thus, Chosen One. Only thus."

With that, she disappeared, leaving Harry standing alone on a table with Excalibur in hand; Dumbledore, now recovered, standing behind Minerva with a distinct frown upon his features; and the entire student population sitting with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Only one in the crowd felt fear grip within his chest and disbelief lash out in his mind at the woman's words. The strings of panic began to tighten around his heart.

Harry sighed, taking the sword with him as he stepped down from the table and left the Great Hall, steadfastly ignoring the gazes of the school. Before he walked through the double doors of his escape, Harry couldn't help but meet silver eyes and feel the demand in them.

R & R


End file.
